Kunai for a blade
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: Naruto knelt next to the dying Missing-nin, “Promise me something.” Naruto nodded, “Protect her.” He nodded to the Shell shocked Haku, “Take my sword.” From one act, a demonic duo is born. on hold for now
1. Chapter 1

**Short little beggining to a story**

**Like all my non-cannon stories haku is female  
**

**Full summery - **

**Naruto knelt next to the dying Missing-nin, "Promise me something." Naruto nodded, "Protect her." He nodded to the Shell shocked Haku, "Take my sword.", from that act the demonic duo was born, taking the road not often travelled on Naruto strives to find his new place in the world.**

Kunai For The Blade

Chapter 1

The Exchange

"Kid, come here." Zabuza lay on the unfinished bridge; blood leaked from the wound where Kakashi's chidori had struck him in his left lung, Naruto had delayed Haku long enough.

Naruto knelt next to the dying Missing-nin, "Promise me something." Naruto nodded, "Protect her." He nodded to the Shell shocked Haku, "Take my sword."

"Why?" Naruto's sad voice carried above the clash of weapons.

Zabuza gave a gurgling chuckle, "You have the guts and drive to go far, that and my sword was meant to be wielded by you, a seal on the handle has a scroll to instruct you in its use...farewell fox."

------------------------------------------

Kakashi stared, the body of Zabuza was lying there on the bridge with an almost serene expression on his face, his sword and headband were missing and next to the body stabbed into the bridge was a single slightly rusty Kunai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Dashed through the trees, four clones followed him, One Carried the now crying Haku, the other three carried Zabuza's massive sword; in his own hand he held a blood stained scroll and a scratched Mist headband.

------------------------------------------

Naruto stared into the fire, sat cross-legged in front of a camp fire he had made, Zabuza's blade lay across his lap, a faint pull tugged at his mind as his hands rested on the blade, Naruto sighed and looked at the sleeping Haku.

Once Naruto had stopped and made camp Haku had shouted at him, she had passed out from exhaustion and fell asleep several hours ago, she had been tossing and turning ever since. Naruto stared up at the full moon, the tug at his mind became clearer, _'Na..Ru..To...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Konoha, an old man felt a chill, his head bowed and his shoulders slumped with a single tear running down his face.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, although it will be on hold for a while whilst i finish my major story**

**RWC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am thrilled with the response to this, so i have written a second chapter, i hope it meets expectations.  
**

Kunai for a blade

Chapter 2

The beginnings of the red demon

Naruto sat at the edge of the firelight; his blue eyes stared into the flickering red flame as it blackened the logs and pieces of wood that fed it. Haku was curled up on the floor close to the fire, her dark hair splayed about her closed eyes, red from her crying. The moonlight flickered as a cloud passed briefly in front of the moon. The clearing was quiet as Naruto strained his hearing. The occasional hoot of an owl and Haku's quiet breathing were the only things to break the silence.

Zabuza's blade, the Kubikiri Houcho rested on the floor in front of him. A partially unraveled scroll rested atop the blade, showing what appeared to be instructions and diagrams adorning the parchment. A scratched mist headband sat next to the scroll.

Naruto stared up at the sky, the gray clouds moved slowly, reflecting Naruto's own inner feelings, a crescent moon shone down on him, and he fell into an uneasy sleep from the soothing light of the moon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke to a gentle touch on his shoulder, the bright morning sunlight stinging his eyes. He blinked rapidly to clear the last of the fuzziness from his eyes, and Haku's face entered into Naruto's rapidly clearing view. Her hair was matted around her face and she appeared to move stiffly. "Wake up Naruto-Sama." She said, her eyes were lifeless and her tone was flat as she spoke.

"Haku-Chan?" Naruto struggled to remove the last of the sleep from his mind as he looked around the small clearing they had stopped in last night. The morning sunlight illuminated the clearing and streamed through the canopy of the forest. The fire had long since burnt out, the charred remains were almost impossible to define as what had been the fire the night before.

Haku seemed to give a little bow where she was knelt, "Hai, Naruto-Sama." Her eyes were drawn to where the Kubikiri Houcho rested.

"Are you okay Haku-Chan?" Naruto slipped off the log he had been sat on all night to sit in front of Haku. As he looked at her he could see the pain clearly in her eyes.

"I am fine Naruto-Sama." Haku's voice seemed dead, lacking in any emotion. Naruto couldn't help but see a shell of what had been a person, one who only days ago has been smiling in that wooded clearing that was so alike the one they were in now.

_A hand shook the sleeping blond awake, the light causing a small throbbing in his eyes as he adjusted to the light, a face framed by dark hair above him, the morning sunlight coming from the canopy above her gave an ethereal glow to her. "An angel?" he spoke in a quiet still half-asleep whisper._

_The boy's vision may have been blurry from sleep and his mind still not quite awake yet his comment still caused the girl to blush, "Are you okay?" The girl chose to ignore the boy's angel comment for the time being._

_The boy gave a wide innocent grin, "I'm fine." Only years of having that look in her own eyes let the girl see the pain and loneliness in his eyes. The girl moved back slightly and sat down, the boy sat up and looked at her, "I'm Naruto."_

_The girl stared at the honesty in his eyes and felt herself compelled to give the boy her own name, "Haku." His grin seemed to widen if anything, a grin that had Haku fighting down another blush._

"_If you sleep out here you'll get a cold." Haku couldn't help but give a small sad smile at the way that those blue eyes shone at someone caring about him._

"_I never get ill." His smile seemed to light up the clearing more than the light of the sun that filtered through the foliage. Haku found herself cheered up by that smile._

"_Are you a ninja?" Haku saw that sudden real smile break through his mask, one that was far more disarming than his fake one._

"_Yeah, I'll be the best too, since my dream is to become Hokage." He said it with such conviction that Haku found herself agreeing with him, he was going to be a hero, she knew that._

Naruto winced as he remembered his dream to become Hokage. It was something that seemed even more out of his reach now; doubt about his decision entered his mind. Should he have fulfilled Zabuza's last wish, even though he had to betray Konoha to do it?

Naruto crushed his doubt, a dying wish was something to be honoured, not discarded; he would fulfil his promise, that was his nindo, to keep his word in a world of subterfuge and deception.

With his mind clear he took his headband from his head and drew a kunai from his pouch, staring at the shining metal of his Forehead protector as it glinted in the morning light. Naruto took his slightly beaten Kunai and made a quick motion, a slice through his headband, cutting through the Konoha emblem.

He returned his headband and kunai to their places, "I will protect you Haku. I promised."

With that statement, Naruto picked up the slashed mist headband of Zabuza and tied it around his right bicep. He knelt before Haku and looked into her lifeless eyes before telling her "I keep my promises."

Haku stood up. "I am your tool Naruto-sama." Her voice hadn't changed.

Naruto couldn't keep the pain out of his eyes at that comment. "Haku, you are not a tool..." He met Haku's lifeless eyes with his own passion filled ones. "You are my first true friend."

It may have just been the early morning light, but Naruto was sure he saw a tiny light in Haku's eyes.

It was a start.


	3. Chapter 3

I took time from my main projects to do this, something seems off which kinda annoys me, meh, a bit of insight into how the seven swords of the mist are going to work.

Kunai for a blade

Chapter 3

The first steps on the road less travelled

Naruto smiled as he looked at the weights, the light from the midday sun filled the clearing, he had unsealed the weights from one of the scrolls that had been sealed into the handle of the Kubikiri Houcho, they were two gray bands, designed to around the wrist and be fed with chakra to increase the weight to the desired amount in order to increase arm strength so the person could eventually wield the massive sword.

Naruto took a quick glance at Haku who was sat on the felled tree next to him, although she was still mostly lifeless she was physically looking better, her hair had been brushed and washed in the stream next to the place they had decided to camp at, a place which by the look of it was frequently used by civilian travellers by the look of the felled trees to make a ring around a blanked patch of ground which was obviously used for a fire, the area around the felled trees showed areas where the grass was bent down, where tent's had been erected by whoever had been camping here last, the embers of a fire suggested someone had left just this morning, Naruto and Haku having arrived most likely just after they had left.

With Zabuza dead the hunter Nin from Kiri had no reason to pursue them; with a bit of luck the hunter Nin of Konoha would have no reason to pursue them either. Naruto returned his attention to the two wristbands that he held in his hands, Slipping them onto his wrists he slid them beneath the sleeves of his orange jacket; channelling his chakra Naruto activated the weights and found his hands crashing into the floor.

Haku gave a small laugh and moved in front of Naruto, "You have to be gentle Naruto-Sama." Naruto gave a quizzical look but the relief in his eyes at Haku's sudden burst of life, "Just filling the weights with chakra won't work; you need to feed in a small amount gradually." Naruto groaned as he removed the chakra from the weights and sat up, "I never could do that." Haku gave a smile, "It took me a long time to be able to only use a small amount of chakra as well." Haku looked thoughtful for a moment before she sat next to Naruto on the log, "Sit still."

Naruto sighed as he did as Haku said and sat as still as he could on the log, Haku spoke in a gentle voice, "Listen and see if you can feel your heartbeat." Naruto sighed; meditation was a skill he lacked. "How does this help exactly?" He felt Haku's hand press against his chest, the slight contact making him jump as she spoke in a calm and soothing tone, "The Chakra network moves in time with your bloodstream, once you feel your heartbeat you can get a better feel of your Chakra flow and learn how to draw it out in small amounts."

Naruto's brow furrowed in concentration as he stayed silent, leaving her hand against his chest for a few lingering moments before she pulled her hand away, she smiled as she looked at the boy as he sat in concentration, a tiny bit more life returning to her eyes.

* * *

Ken Tsukurite, a master blacksmith; his entire life was geared towards one goal, a goal he had completed upon his forging of the seven swords. These seven swords had been forged from a metal that had been found in the bottom of a small pool, a pool that he had never been able to find again.

Kubikiri Houcho, Samehada, Hiramekarei, Zangetsu, Hyorinmaru, Kazeshini and Kyoka Suigetsu; the names of the seven swords that would one day become legends, they bonded with the wielder and as such the skill of the person using the sword was beyond that of any other swordsman. The seven wielders of the swords became known as the seven shinobi swordsmen of the mist, it was decided that when the time was deemed right by the wielder and the sword the sword would be passed on.

Once the sword had been passed on and the bond between wielder and sword had formed that person could then take a spot in the seven. In time three members became missing-nin, disagreeing in some way with the policies of the village, it was decided by the remaining four that once the blades had been passed on the new wielder would be given the choice to join Kiri.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a man that was getting on in years, he was by no means unfit, he could still move with a speed and hit with a force that many younger men lacked. At this moment in time as he sat in his office with the sun streaming in from the windows behind him that he felt every one of those years, slumped in his chair, his eyes showed much sorrow as a few tears leaked from his eyes, in his shaking hands he held a piece of paper that had been delivered by the dog summons of Kakashi and a slightly rusty kunai that for him at least, held much value.

* * *

"So this is where you and Zab..." Naruto trailed off and glanced at the girl stood next to him, the flash of pain in her eyes was unmistakable. The place they stood in was a log cabin situated in the forest in wave country near a river, it had a single dusty room, in the centre of the room was a bed, on the opposite wall from the door was a small window, beneath that was a couch. The room was simple and suited a missing-nin, out of the way, sparse and with little to identify who had been staying there.

Taking another glance at Haku he could see the tears that gathered in her eyes. With a small frown Naruto stepped back into the forest, "Let me know when you're ready." Closing the door to log cabin Naruto took a few steps into forest, before sitting with his back to a tree, staring into the canopy Naruto found himself mesmerized with the leaves as they blew in the slight wind with the sun streaking through the gaps where the leaves didn't quite stop the light, he found himself taken with the many hues of colour that danced through the trees.


End file.
